Aizen Jualan Bakso?
by Greaple sora Akira
Summary: demi melunasi hutangnya pada Ulquiorra.Aizen berencana berjualan bakso!nah..bagaimana kisahnya?
1. Chapter 1

AIZEN JUALAN BAKSO.

By:Yuki Haname

Warning :bahasa tak baku,EYD hancur-hancuran,gaje,typo,OOC dll.

Disclaimer : semua karakter Bleach memang punya Tite Kubo.

Hyap...!

Sesuai permintaan Kokoro Yume...

Saya kembali membikin tentang Aizen!

Maaf apabila kurang menghibur dan memuaskan...

Happy reading..!

Ready?

3

2

1

ACTIONS...!

Markas Para Espada...

Aizen tetap berada di dalam markas sambil me-ngupil seperti biasa...yah...setelah perjalanan ke jogja bersama Ichigo dan berakhir di kejar-kejar Urahara membuat tubuhnya agak lelah...

"hoammmmm..."Aizen menguap menguap lebar banget bahkan kulkas pun muat!

Sang Leader ini tidak punya kerjaan selain ngu-pil,menguap,makan lolipop bareng Yachiru...

Suasana siang begini enaknya...

"Leader...!"

BRAK...!

Pintu mungil tak bersalah pun di dobrak dengan sukses !

"?ada apa'an sih...ganggu suasana nih...!"gerutu Aizen.

"iya..iya..sorry...oh ya! Leader cepat bayar hutang...!kamu punya hutang ke aku..!"teriak Ulquiorra yang sekarang lebih mirip Rentenir.

"ah...hutang ya...nanti aja deh...aku lagi gak punya duit nih..."Bisik Aizen dengan nada memelas.

"Alasan!ayo bayar!sudah nunggak 2 tahun nih...!"bentak Ulquiorra dengan nada kasar.

"kamu perlu banget tuh duit?"tanya Aizen dengan penuh selidik.

"Ya iyalah!aku perlu uang untuk..."

Deg deg deg deg deg deg...

"...!"Aizen semakin tegang sampai dia kebelet pipis..

"aku perlu uang untuk..."

Mata Aizen kini sudah mau basah karena ia mengompol.

"ah..!sudahlah bayar hutangnya!"Kata Ulquiorra dengan tegas.

Aizen sweetdrop...

"kalau gak mau bayar...kau harus menjadi budak .!"ancam Ulquiorra.

Jdeer...!

Suara petir berkecamuk dalam hati terkejut mendengar apa yang baru di katakan Ulquiorra barusan.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"tidak...!daku tak mau menjadi budakmu.. ! kalau jadi budak nanti apa yang akan di katakan anggota yang lain !aku mohon ...!aku bersedia menjadi apa saja untuk menebus hutangku asal jangan jadi budak...!"teriak Aizen histeris sambil bersujud-sujud di kaki Ulquiorra.

"baiklah..Leader...aku mengerti...aku tidak akan menjadikanmu budak"ucap Ulquiorra setelah melihat Aizen yang menangis guling-guling.

"benarkah?lalu...apa yang harus ku lakukan..?"tanya Aizen dengan semangat 45.

"gampang kok...jualan Bakso..."jawab Ulquiorra dengan tenang.

"begitu?baiklah..!aku berangkat jualan bakso..!"seru Aizen sambil nge-loyor pergi.

"ketua!jangan pergi..!setidaknya ganti kostum dong...dan...umh...ganti celana...habis celananya bau...pesing leader kan ngompol..."nasehat Ulquiorra.

"wah..iya!celana ku bau pesing!bentar aku dandan dulu...!"sahut Aizen dengan mantap.

Ulquiorra pun membantu Aizen ber dandan dengan semangat.

To Be Continue..

Ah...jelek?garing?aneh?

Maafkan daku...

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Aizen Jualan Bakso?chapter 2

By:Yuki Haname.

Disclaimer:Bleach tetaplah punya Tite Kubo.

Warning:gaje,aneh,OOC,EYD hancur,bahasa tak baku dll...

Dont like dont read

Happy Reading...

Ready?

3

2

1

Action….!

Garasi Espada.

"nah...ya...sudah...ganteng...sip deh..."kata Ulquiorra setelah mendandani Aizen.

"…gak papa nih aku pakai beginian?"sahut Aizen dengan wajah khawatir.

Bayangkan saja..Aizen kini rambutnya sudah di potong oleh tadinya pengen model rambut Kim-Bum sekarang…

Jadi seperti Ipin sodara-sodara….!

Ditambah lagi kostum yang dipilihkan Ulquiorra...

Kostum yang dipakai Upin..!

"udah deh..!gak usah khawatir..!tampang loe ganteng kok…..dari seribu Sipanse di kebun binatang…."Ujar Ulquiorra sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Aizen yang kini menangis karena di jadikan tikus percobaan Ulquiorra.

"hiks…ya sudah deh….aku berangkat dulu…"sahut Aizen sambil mengenakan topi.

"ya..hati-hati..."jawab Ulquiorra sambil melambaikan tangan pada Aizen yang kini sedang mendorong gerobak baksonya.

Skip Time..!

Taman kota Karakura...

"bakso.!bakso!bakso!ayo beli baksonya...!"teriak Aizen dengan semangat promosi.

...

Tak ada yang mau membeli baksonya dalam 10 jam terakhir.

Aizen Sweatdrop...

"_hiks..hiks...udah 10 jam gue tereak...gak ada yang mau beli..._

_Gimana mau bayar hutang gue ke Ulqui?"_

Aizen semakin tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"ya...kami sama...!tolonglah daku...!"ucap Aizen sambil bersimpuh di tengah taman itu dengan sorot lampu latar.

Kasihan...

"bang..!beli satu dong...!"pinta seorang pemuda berambut durian jeruk.

"I.!"seru Aizen dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ha?siapa kau?enggak kenal..!"kata Ichigo yang sukses membuat Aizen sweatdrop.

"ini,aku..loh...!"sahut Aizen sambil melepas topi yang ia pakai tadi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Astaghfirullah...!ada kakek cos-play jadi Ipin...!"jerit Ichigo

"gue Aizen Sousuke...!bukan kakek cos-play...!"bantah Aizen yang sukses membuat Ichigo bingung.

"baiklah...aku jelaskan...rambut ku seperti ini karena Ulqui memotongnya..dan bla-bla-bla-bla..."kata Aizen menjelaskan dari awal sampai akhir.

"oooohhhhhhhhh..."Ichigo ber-oh ria.

"nah..jadi beli baksonya kan?"ujar Aizen dengan semangat.

"iya...tapi...um...gak ada racunnya kan..?"tanya Ichigo dengan innocent.

"Ya iyalah...!gue inikan sudah kursus kilat ma tetangga gue yang jualan martabak...!"kata Aizen dengan girang sambil melakukan proses penyajian Baksonya.

"nah...sudah...!silahkan menikmati...!"kata Aizen sambil memamerkan giginya yang sering di sikat.

"..."

Ichigo menatap semangkuk Bakso yang ada di depannya,kelihatannya enak tapi...jangan-jangan ada racunnya...

Dengan perasaan hati-hati ia mulai memakannya...

Hap!

Nyam..nyam...nyam...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"UENAAAAKKKK TENAN...!"seru Ichigo dengan logat jawa.

Aizen tersenyum senang.

"ini enak bener..!aku harus kasih tau yang lainnya...!umpat Ichigo sambil memencet tombol Hpnya.

Satu persatu mulai berdatangan,dari Rukia,Renji,Orihime,Ishida,Chado...disusul oleh para divisi shinigami Soul Society.

Aizen kelabakan menerima pelanggan sebanyak itu.

"Zen!baksonya tambah..!"

"pesenan gue jangan di kasih seledri dong.!"

"woi!kecapnya mana?"

"Aize...!pesenan gue mana nih?"

Suasana di taman semakin beberapa Shingami duduk di atas tanah karena enggak dapet kursi...!

Dan bisa di bayangkan betapa hebohnya suasana di taman ini kan?

Apalagi keadaan Aizen..!wueh...super sibuk...!

"ah..!masih ada 10 pesanan yang harus ku bikin..!duhhhh...kenapa enggak ada yang bantuin aku sih?aaaggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh...!"batin Aizen frustasi.

"perlu bantuan...?"tawar Hinamori Momo dengan ramah.

"aahhh...iya...aku perlu bantuanmu...bantu aku bikin pesanan ini..."jawab Aizen sambil memasang topinya kembali.

Mereka berduapun mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dengan diam...

"hiihihi...rambut Aizen-san lucu ya...seperti Ipin..."kata Hinamori mengawali pembicaraan mereka.

"hmh.."jawabnya singkat dengan wajah datar..

"aduuhh..kok leluconku enggak di balas..?gak seru jadinya,Aizen-Taichou"goda Hinamori sambil nyengir.

Bletak..!

Kepala Hinamori sukses di pukul Aizen pakai sendok sayur.

"jangan pangil aku taichou!aku bukan lagi Taichoumu!dan jangan ganggu aku ketika bekerja...dasar pengganggu...!"bentak Aizen dengan kasar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"hiks..hiks..."bulir air mata membasahi pipi sang wakil divisi 5 itu .

"pada…padahal…aku sudah huks…berusaha membantu Aizen-taichou….ta..tapi..HUAAAA….!Aizen-Taichou kewjaaammmmmm...!"tangis Hinamori dengan air mata yang bercucuran.

...

Para Shinigami berhenti dari aktivitas makan baksonya dan memperhatikan Aizen yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Hinamori.

"cup..cup..cup...jangan nangis dong...nanti aku..."

Belum selesai Aizen pemuda bernama Hitsugaya telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aizen..."ucapnya dengan aura hitam yang cukup membuat siapa saja merinding.

"beraninya kau..."

"tidak membuatkan pesanan bakso ku...!"teriak Hitsugaya dengan pakai TOA.

"rasakan ini...!"Seru Hitsugaya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melancarkan serangannya.

"aaahhhhhhhhhhhhh...teadakkkk...!"jerit Aizen dengan lari terbirit-birit tak lupa ia membawa koper berisi uang jualan baksonya.

THE END

Aaaaahhhhhhh...selesai...*menyeka keringat yang bercucuran*

Terimakasih sudah mau baca fic aneh ini...^^

Review?


End file.
